Master and Servant
by Lani-chu
Summary: The Head of the Manor is called Ciel Phantomhive, He resides at the Manor with his faithful Butler but Sebastian is more than your everyday butler; He's one hell of a butler. Ciel and Sebastian have a demonic contract with each other. In return, Sebastian helps Ciel's and then he will be allowed to consume Ciel's soul, But There's more to their contract then meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1- Introduction

**Master and Servant**

**Hey guys so this is another fan-fic based on Black butlers Characters Sebastian and Ciel, I don't own these Characters nor take the credit for them this is just simply a fan made story so please enjoy**

**(This story contains Sexual activity and nudity. Only for a mature readers)**

On the outskirts of London, In a forest is the grounds of an Manor House.

The Head of the Manor is called Earl Ciel Phantomhive, He resides at the Manor with his faithful Butler Sebastian and not so competent other members of staff Finny the Gardener, Mey-Rin the house maid, Baldrofy the Chef and lastly Tanka the house Steward.

*Knock

Knock!*

"Come in"

"Me Lord" Bowing before him

This of course Sebastian wearing his normal Butler uniform, Sebastian is a tall gentleman 6'1ft to be exact, with black hair, red eyes and a greyish complexion.

"What is it Sebastian?" said a younger male sat at a desk

The young male is wearing a green uniform this is Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive is 5ft with blue eye, Dark navy-blue hair, black eye-patch over his right eye and pale complexion.

"Me Lord I have brought these letters, they seem of importance" Sebastian said handing them over to his master then he bows

"Very well, thank you Sebastian, Please could you make me some Earl grey tea" Ciel said opening the letter

"At once Master Ciel" Sebastian said leaving the office without hesitation

-A few moments later-

*Knock

Knock!*

"My Lord your tea" Sebastian said as he entered the room, Then to realise Ciel had gone, He let out a sigh

'Where could you have possibly wondered off too Master Ciel...?' He thought to himself as he walks back into the kitchen to clean up

It soon turned from day to night and still no sign of Ciel anywhere, Sebastian was getting both worried and impatient

'If He doesn't come back in 15 minutes I will go searching for him, this is ridiculous!' Sebastian thought as he looked at his pocket watch, the time was half 11

A loud knocking came from the front door, Sebastian rushed to open it, He opened it to find Ciel stud there wobbling

"Master Ciel! Sebastian exclaimed "Where have you been?"

"Hello Sebastian" Ciel said then he hiccupped, He had a little smile across his face

The smell of alcohol made it pretty clear that he had been drinking

"Have you been drinking perhaps Me Lord?" Sebastian asked

"Not at all!" Ciel replied swaying back and forth then he fell into the door's entrance

"Let me help you Me Lord" Sebastian said as he picked up his master and started to carry him in his arms

Ciel looked up at Sebastian's face and then started to stroke it ever so lightly as he smiled

Sebastian said with surprised look in his eyes "Master please try to control yourself a little"

Ciel just let out a giggle as he snuggled into Sebastian's chest, Sebastian's cheeks blushed a little

He sighted and thought to himself 'Tonight is going to be a very long night.'

(End of part 1)


	2. Chapter 2- The Kiss

**Master and Servant- Chapter 2 The kiss**

Sebastian carried his Master all the way up the stairs and into his bedroom

"It's time for you to rest now Master" Sebastian whispered softly into Ciel's ear, He got a sudden smell of Ciel's hair.

'Masters hair does smell very fragrant' Sebastian thought

"Mhmm" Ciel mumbled as his arms were now softly wrapped around his butler's neck

Sebastian shook his head as he laughed to himself then said "Master please let go so I can tuck you in"

Ciel complied and Sebastian softly laid his master on his bed

"I shall go fetch you some tea Me Lord" Sebastian said turning around to head for the

door but before he could reach the door Ciel grabbed his arm

"Don't...leave" His eyes filled with tears

"As you wish Master" Sebastian replied

Sebastian stud closer beside his young Master's bed

"Sebastian please sit down, You look so uncomfortable stud like that" Ciel said lightly patting on a spot next to him on the bed

Sebastian blushed lightly then he sat down on the edge of the bed, Ciel moved closer to Sebastian

"Ma-"

Before Sebastian could finish his sentence Ciel's lips where on his as he kissed him so softly and with such care.

Ciel then pulled away from the kiss and looked up at his butler, To his surprise and delight he saw Sebastien blushing lightly but he wasn't sure if Sebastien felt the same or if he had just made a fool of himself.

"Do I disgust you Sebastien?" Ciel asked looking deeply into the eyes of his butler

'How do I tell Master that I did enjoyed that kiss but it didn't feel right because he's under the influence, How could I possibly know this didn't make him kiss me in the first place' Sebastien thinks to himself.


	3. Chapter 3- Tea With The Master

Master and Servant

Chapter 3- Tea with the Master

Sebastian knew he had to say something and quick

"Master please you're under the influence, You've lost all control of your actions"

He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he said this

Ciel sighed, As he thought, Sebastian would brush this off as a simple drunken action, Little did he know that this is how Ciel really felt all this time.

"You may leave now" Ciel said in a sad sounding tone backing away from Sebastian

Sebastian heard the sorrow in his Master's voice

"But Master..."

Ciel removed the eye patch from his right eye to the revealing the faustian contract

"I order you to leave, Now!" It glowed as he yelled

Sebastian bowed before his Master, He got back on his feet and walked towards the door, He opened it and slightly was stud out

"My apologies Master" He said bowing before him

Ciel grabbed a dart to throw it at the other door that was still closed but instead he missed and it hit Sebastian, Ciel's eyes grew wide in shock as he ran over to Sebastian

"Sebastian!, I'm sorry, That wasn't meant to hit you, I'm so so sorry" Ciel said embracing his butler who now had a dart sticking out of his throat

"It's quite alright Master" Sebastian said pulling the dart out and then embracing his master back, He knew that it was an accident.

Ciel starts to cry into his Butler's waist coat

"Master Ciel Please calm yourself" Sebastian said with a soft look in those red demon eyes of his, As he softly scooped up his master in his arms, Snuggling him in

'At least now I have an excuse to embrace Master without feeling guilt' Sebastian thought as he smiled to himself

Sebastian sat on Ciel's bed with Ciel still in his arms, Ciel looked up at Sebastian, Sebastian looked back at his master noticing his cheeks where blushing

'Ciel is even cuter when he blushes, Wait what am I thinking... I have to stop this Master Ciel still is under influence… But he's blushing what if Master really did mean that kiss' Sebastian thought to himself

"Sebastian" Ciel said softly

"Yes Master?" Sebastian replied

"Could you make us" he stresses the us bit "some tea please" Ciel said Snuggling into Sebastian once more

Sebastian politely smiled and softly stroked his Master's hair "As you wish Me lord" Then he softly put Ciel down and when off to the kitchen the make tea.

He returned back to his Master's room with the tea as Ciel lightly patted a spot next to him as he held his tea cup in the other, Sebastian sat down holding a tea cup looking at it weirdly

Sebastian has always served tea but never tasted it before, He takes a sip and He is unsure whether he likes the taste or not, As Cile looks at his unsure expression with a cute smile.


End file.
